conhorrorfandomcom-20200213-history
Arch 459 Research facility and Prison
Arch 459 Research facillity and Prison is an establishment created to house some of the most clinically insane people in the U.S. It was created after people became too extreme for regular Mental Institutions, so "They" decided to create a place where they could live, but that was not it's sole purpose. Relations and Interactions with Tranquil Town You see, it was a cover-up, created by an Organization named Crimson Inc. It was not long after that the people of Tranquil Town became concerned of the growing facility merely 18 miles from the Residential Area. So they created a protest against this facility, got over 3,000 signatures, and turned it over to the Government, they suspiciously refused. People started dissapearing, merely coincidential? Or was it to satisfy the need of patients for the facility? A few months passed, without any investigation into the dissapearances, people became too concerned, they moved, and Tranquil Town became a nearly barren town. A man who called himself James, was found in the woods surrounding Tranquil Town, he explained that he was a researcher at the facility, and he had some important things to reveal to the small community. "It-it was merely an experiment" he said in an interview with the police "It started as a way to suppress the mental thoughts within the head, but he wanted it to go further, they became-" he was brushed aside as an escapee, and sent back to the facility. The Outbreak The Oubreak ocurred September 30th, 2008. The many researchers at the Arch facility were testing a new virus known as the "Terra Virus" which would suppress suicidal thoughts, but it went horribly wrong. After testing it on a suicidal subject, they turned into a flesh-craving monster, it broke out and spreaded the virus throught the facility, Polanski was there running things, when he was scratched by a zombified researcher, but he didn't change, no one knows why. He managed to escape with his bodyguards, but the virus did too, spreading to Tranquil City, now that new Track Homes had been built, it substantially increased the population to over 30,000, 4 survived. over 100 people made their way to city hall, which at that time was considered the only safe place in the entire city, zombies were at every window and door on the building. Max Jonson and his partner Ozwell Brighte, had been investigating the Arch facility when The Outbreak occured, they were also in the building, it also housed Polanski, who had nowhere else to go. Finally the zombies made their way into City Hall, and killed many of the citizens, Jonson, Brighte, Polanski, and his bodyguards made their way into the deepest part of the building, where Jonson called for a helicopter, it was promised within 24 hours. With little ammo and few guns they survived until the afternoon of October 1st, where one of Polanski's bodyguards was killed, the chopper arrived on the roof, and they managed to make it there, Jevon, the helicopter pilot asked "What the hell happened?!" And that's when Polanski struck shooting Jevon, and throwing Brighte and Jonson overboard, it is unknown if Jevon is alive and working for Polanski, or if he's dead. Jonson and Brighte were ultimately killed and eaten. And that's the last ever heard of the Arch 459 facility. Related Articles * Crimson Inc. * Write article name here * Write article name here Category:Places